


vixxmas 2020 edition

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, after a year we back, binnie gets a bunnie, hakyeon wears taekwoon's sweater, hyuk claims cacti don't need water, jaehwan stop decorating with deer heads challenge, jellyfish hunting, plastic spoons for flavour, the moon is out for blood, yes i think i'm hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Collection of fills from 2020 vixxmas! See tags for content.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2020 party!





	1. rusty lake shenanigans there will not be blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All fills from [vixxmas 2020 edition!](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html).

"I knew this was a bad idea." Wonsik cowered behind Taekwoon, who was hiding behind Hakyeon after Sanghyuk had bodily picked him up and put him next to a dead bird with electrodes attached to its head. It was pretty obvious how it'd died. The cables were still sparking.

"Pretty neat place," Hongbin said, yanking on a deer antler like a lever. Even he jumped a little when something red and viscous dripped down, that definitely smelled like blood.

"Hey! There's a severed hand over here!" Jaehwan yelled from another room. Sanghyuk was with him, so he was probably fine.

Hakyeon patted Taekwoon on the hand and pried his grip off. "You two can wait outside," he said, and then _walked off_.

Taekwoon and Wonsik looked at each other—there was no way they were going to go _anywhere_ by themselves. Wonsik made the better decision of sticking with Hongbin, even if he was investigating the _severed hand!?_ on the windowsill. Taekwoon should've known that Sanghyuk found it way funnier to watch him scream.

"It's just a skull, hyung," Sanghyuk said and handed the rabbit skull to Taekwoon again. "Don't drop it, or you'll be cursed for the rest of your life."


	2. jellyfish hunting

It was very cold, but Hakyeon had been very insistent, which was why they were on a boat out in the middle of the ocean.

"We're barely away from shore," Hakyeon said, ignoring Taekwoon's whining as he stalled the boat. His eyes glinted in the way that usually meant someone was about to get very, very hurt (usually Taekwoon), and had that certain dangerous smirk that was usually reserved for the stage.

Taekwoon took an involuntary step back.

"Come here," Hakyeon said, handing Taekwoon a net and dragging him to the edge of the boat where there were a bunch of blobby things floating in the water.

Taekwoon took it, staring down at the water and then up at Hakyeon and slowly registering they were in the middle of a jellyfish bloom.

"Lunch?" Taekwoon asked, grinning.

Hakyeon's smile grew a tiny bit more dangerous. " _Absolutely_. Now get fishing."


	3. jaehwan stop decorating with deer heads challenge

Given Jaehwan had been in the military, no one had quite expected him to redecorate, especially not Taekwoon. More accurately, he was _adding_ to his decorations.

Which Hongbin discovered when Taekwoon came running down the hallway shrieking.

"What, did you find another fake dead deer head, hyung?" Hongbin asked dryly as Taekwoon dramatically clutched his chest. He shook his head disapprovingly. "That's what you get for wandering without permission."

"How was I supposed to know!" Taekwoon whined, collapsing onto the couch.

Hongbin's eyebrows rose as he poked his head into Jaehwan's gaming room where Jaehwan was staring up at—yes, another fake dead deer head. Hongbin groaned, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Seriously hyung? I told you last time, it's tacky," Hongbin said, eyeing the monstrosity on the wall. It actually did look more real than the last one, complete with glazed eyes. "Just get a real one next time."

"Real ones are expensive," Jaehwan complained, still staring at his newest apartment decoration. "I think it looks good."

"I can never tell if you're being serious or if Wonsik is just that bad of an influence," Hongbin said. He walked out on Jaehwan protesting that his decorations were very tasteful! making a mental note to tell Sanghyuk to keep Jaehwan on a better track. Before Taekwoon got a heart attack for real.


	4. hyuk claims cacti don't need water

"I don't know Jaehwan-ah, they look... bad," Taekwoon settled for, summing up the general state of lifelessness Hakyeon's cacti had taken on. He turned his phone so that the front camera could show Jaehwan what they looked like. A little dry. Kind of droopy. Maybe a tiny bit shriveled. But what did Taekwoon know about cacti.

"I'm a _master_ of cacti," Jaehwan declared proudly.

"I think we should have watered them more," Taekwoon fretted. He was scared to touch it in case the little green thing snapped in half or exploded. "I told Sanghyuk to water it more."

"See, if our Hyogi didn't think we needed to water it, then we didn't need to water it!"

Taekwoon wasn't sure that was the best gauge of botanical accuracy, and that he should've trusted Naver instead of the kids.

"Seriously hyung, trust me," Jaehwan said. Taekwoon turned his phone around and Jaehwan was beaming so widely that Taekwoon melted and accepted Jaehwan's statement as the truth. Not that hard, when Sanghyuk had already worn him mostly down.

Which was how Hakyeon came home to some very dead cacti which Jaehwan was pleasantly unaware of since he was hidden in the military which Hakyeon had just left. "Cacti live in the desert," Sanghyuk told Hakyeon with a very straight face. "It doesn't rain in the desert. Playing Minecraft is basically the same thing as going to the desert."

"They are not the same thing," Taekwoon whined, still cowering under Hakyeon's extremely, very, incredibly unimpressed stare.

"No they're not," Hakyeon said, glancing sadly at his dried, shrivelled, wilted children. "And _you should have known better_."

Sanghyuk just shrugged when Taekwoon looked at him pleadingly to save him from Hakyeon's clutches. "Sorry hyung, can't help you here," he said, like this wasn't his fault in the first place. This was why Taekwoon didn't play video games.


	5. hakyeon wears taekwoon's sweater

"Haky _eoooonnnnnn_!"

"What is it now?" Hakyeon asked, poking his head into their shared bedroom. Taekwoon was standing in front of the closet, looking like a petulant toddler that couldn't find his special teddy bear.

"It's too _big_ on you," Taekwoon grumbled, pointing at Hakyeon. More precisely, the oversized sweater that Hakyeon was wearing, which was already oversized on Taekwoon.

Hakyeon laughed, stepping the rest of the way in, shucking the sleeves up to his elbows.

"It's comfy," Hakyeon said. "And mine is in the wash, remember? That you forgot to do? Again?"

Taekwoon slumped a little more with each reminder, even though Hakyeon had specifically reminded him to, before leaving for a week-long work trip. Taekwoon whined sadly.

"You have lots of sweaters," Hakyeon said. He grabbed Taekwoon's wrist and started pulling him towards the closet again when Taekwoon's fingers suddenly closed around Hakyeon's arm, and then Hakyeon found himself swept into Taekwoon's arms, Taekwoon nosing Hakyeon's still shower-damp hair.

"I want this one," Taekwoon murmured. His arms tightened around Hakyeon, and Hakyeon tucked his head against Taekwoon's shoulder and smiled as Taekwoon almost crushed him in the hug.

"If you wanted me to strip, there were easier ways," Hakyeon said, a low whisper right by Taekwoon's ear.

Taekwoon jumped away so fast that he nearly threw Hakyeon to the ground, his ears bright red and his cheeks quickly flushing pink. Why would Hakyeon choose to wear any sweater other than Taekwoon's, when Taekwoon was so cute—and Taekwoon's sweaters always smelled like him. Smelled like home.


	6. plastic spoons for flavour

"Uh. Sanghyuk?"

"Yeah?"

"The spoon... It's looking kinda..." Wonsik gestures at the plastic spoon Sanghyuk was using to stir the ramyun, getting a horrible feeling of deja-vu. Sanghyuk looks at him and smiles in a perfectly innocent boyish way.

"Flavouring, hyung," Sanghyuk says. "Besides, Hakyeon-hyung hasn't tried it yet."

Wonsik slinks off—he'd rather not be an accidental accomplice in poisoning their leader. Taekwoon can handle it. Again.


	7. the moon is out for blood

_I would shoot down the moon for you._

Hakyeon's last words echoed in Taekwoon's mind as he lay on his back, staring up into the dark, clouded sky. There was a moon in there, probably, but sometimes he'd imagined that Hakyeon had done just that. Shot down the moon because Taekwoon had asked.

Only Taekwoon hadn't asked. Taekwoon had only wished the moon gone, so that Hakyeon wouldn't have to return.

"I hate you," Taekwoon whispered into the dark sky. "Give him back."

 _You shouldn't have told him_ , the moon said. The clouds pulled back to reveal the moon blood red, and Taekwoon could swear it was laughing at him. _I did it for you, my child._

"I hate you," Taekwoon said again.

_And I would do it again._


	8. binnie gets a bunnie

"I was joking," Hongbin said flatly into the phone. The offending white blob twitched its nose and continued noisily munching on the hay it had chosen as its bed and toilet.

"That's what I told Taekwoon, but he insisted you were serious," Hakyeon said. Hongbin swore he could see Hakyeon's devious smile. "He wants to know if you've named it yet, because—"

"I'll name it after him and then wring its neck," Hongbin grumbled, and viciously jammed the 'end call' button.

The rabbit looked up at him. Its nose twitched.

"I won't," Hongbin said. He wondered if he'd imagined its eyes turning red. He definitely imagined the fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but don't give pets for christmas! even if they're bunnicula! buns are lots of work ()_()
> 
> and that's a wrap!


End file.
